In Tears of Desperation
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote to fill in the gap of time where Simon and Isabelle were missing in her room for a whole day when Simon tries to comfort her after Max's death. Disclaimer: All characters are property of Cassandra Clare. One-shot idea is mine


**A/N: This story takes place in City of Glass after Simon tries to comfort Isabelle (Page 327). ***CONTAINS Coarse Language, Adult Themes and a scene of Sexual Intercourse (Lemons)*******  
><strong>

_Isabelle raised her chin and looked at him squarely. "Come here."_

"_What?"_

_She beckoned imperiously with her finger. "Come here, Simon."_

_Reluctantly he came toward her. He was barely a foot away when she seized him by the front of his shirt, yanking him toward her. Their faces were inches apart; he could see how the skin below her eyes shone with the marks of recent tears. "You know what I really need right now?" she said, enunciating each word clearly._

"_Um," Simon said. "No?"_

"_To be distracted." She said, and with a half turn yanked him bodily onto the bed beside her._

_He landed on his back amid a pile of clothes. "Isabelle," Simon protested weakly, "do you really think this is going to make you feel any better?"_

"_Trust me," Isabelle said, placing a hand on his chest, just over his unbeating heart. "I feel better already."_

She proceeded to straddle him and leaned in, her faces inches away from his. He was filled with ecstasy and conflicting emotions- nervous about this being his first time and excited it was happening with probably the most beautiful girl in the world. Their lips brushed by each other, when Simon put his hands on her shoulders, "Stop, we need protection."

Isabelle chuckled, "You're a vampire, you're sterile, you are a mixed breed which doesn't allow for proper transfer-" He stopped her there.

"Okay, okay, I get it, but why would you want to do it with me anyway?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Simon stop asking questions and let's get on with it." She grabbed his shirt slowly lifting it off of him exposing his bare chest beneath. "I'm ready when you are." With those words, Simon pulled it off his head and threw it on the floor. Before he could adjust himself, Isabelle was already on him, her lips, not smothered with the usual layers of lip gloss and red lipstick, but her lips, nonetheless molding with his, over and over again. They tasted of a strong but bitter fruit, which Simon couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't care though, it was enticing and exciting, as if he had just sipped from the cup of liquid youth, and it was as if his childish delights were brought out here, though no child would ever end up in this situation. It was then he wrapped his hands around Iz and slowly lifted her shirt over her head. He then caught a glimpse of her beautiful breasts and moaned. He felt it harden and his jeans tighten.

Iz moaned in response, "Oh, Simon, you will never learn to gain commando status over me." She chuckled as she started sliding her finger over his chest, the excitement now growing inside him. He practically ripped off her top to find her bra came off to. He was slowly coming to the climax and Isabelle grabbed his jeans and pulled them off in one smooth, swift motion, he then did it to her in return. He could feel it now coming very close when Isabelle moved her right hand slowly down to the only piece of clothing left on him. This was not helping with the control he seemed to have. She then tore them off fiercely as Simon did right after. He then pumped into her as his lips met hers once again.

At this time, he didn't know his fangs had come out and just as he was about to go the extra base, Isabelle squealed, "Simon! Put those away! You don't kill someone while doing the nasty." He breathed heavily, though it wasn't necessary, but she was really pulling some energy out of him. "Sorry…" he said, retracting them back into his gums, breathing out at the same time and suddenly pulling himself on top of her.

It was then, he started caressing her all over. He could taste the sweet nectar of her sweat as she tried to contain herself. Sex Monkey Simon… he grinned at the thought as he slowly came up to the rack laid out before him. He grabbed one breast in his hand, feeling all around it. He moaned as he began to orgasm inside of her, it was so relaxing yet so arousing. Isabelle was grabbing his hair now, pulling on it tightly as she responded to his arousal, "Oh, fuck yes!"

He flung his head back barely hitting the wall trying to catch his breath as he moved his mouth down to her lovely breasts perfectly still, waiting for his kiss, he brushed his lips all over the smooth surface, coming to her steady nipple, as he sucked on it, the sweet taste smothering his tongue, careful not to let his fangs out. She let out her sign of approval Simon fully inside of her. He let go of her nipple then dragged his lips along to the other side where he continued to administer his enrapturing touch.

She bit her lip as he slowly started moving back up her chest to her throat, where he moved his cold marble lips around it. All she could concentrate on now was just her and Simon. It was amazing how the oblivious kid she first met practically a year ago was now someone who she loved dearly. There was no denying the fact she was starting to get serious about Simon and this is where it was ending up, some sleeping around. He had all control over her now and was rubbing her the right way, it was invigorating, though she didn't like the feeling of being at the whim of another man, it wasn't in her personality. She caught him in lip lock again and then reached over so she was on top of him now.

"Simon Lewis, I'm going to rock your world!" She said pulling away from him.

She trailed her hand down his body to the action and grabbed hold of it. Simon started breathing heavily again. She started kissing him again and then tugged on his lip as she lowered herself down his front and with the action in her hand, she put her mouth around it, sliding her tongue over the curves of it. Simon was totally erect and pumped into her again, she tasted the sweetness of this special nectar, wrapping her legs around his, holding him still as she continued to feel around his front and the hardened. He let it out again as his breathing becoming hyperventilating.

"Oh my-" He choked on the word 'God', being the vampire he was. "You've done this before haven't you?"

She let go and kneeled above him, her hand still on his chest. The beauty of the woman anatomy was almost too much for Simon to handle now. There was Isabelle, gorgeous as ever, giving him the ride of his life, and she couldn't be any more gorgeous. Her beauty was entrancing, especially in her nude, and it seemed too much, yet just enough for Simon. He stared into her eyes as she traced the lines of his chest, increasing his breathing rate, even though he didn't need to breathe. If he wasn't a vampire, completely effected by nature's course, goose-bumps would've covered him.

Isabelle stroked his hair when she said sensually, "Yes, Simon," She was now breathing on his neck. "I've had lots of practice." Then, she came in for another lip-lock. It was even fiercer as the taste of each others lips aroused them even more. They held onto each other tighter as if for dear life. Simon broke away, breathing heavily again, "You are so beautiful."

Isabelle blushed, hiding it beneath her long hair. Simon brushed it aside, hearing her blood rush to her face, "You can't hide everything from me, now that I am vampire." Isabelle felt her heart flutter. Was she falling in love? It all seemed to fast, she couldn't do this, no. She had to stop this now.

Isabelle threw her head back. "Why must you be so annoying? Even when we're in the middle of something extremely romantic, Simon! Sheesh! To think I may have actually liked you after this." She pulled away from him and landed on the floor, pulling her clothes back on. "Thanks Simon, this helped a lot! Now, get your clothes back on."

He picked up his jeans, jacket and shirt, thrusting them on a bit flustered, having lost his innocence and virginity just a few moments ago. He checked his watch to find a whole day had gone by. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Wait!" Simon called to Isabelle just as she was about to open the door. She turned around, her dark brown eyes, standing out amongst her beautiful physique, her vulnerabilities lying within every crease of her skin and being. He was about to comfort her, when it all just disappeared. The thought was lost. "Never mind." He said instead.

Isabelle walked over to his bed, almost soundlessly, but with his newly-intensified vampire hearing, it was clear as a bell. She sat on the bed beside him. She grabbed his wrist, drawing his attention away from his lap where his eyes had wandered to. He looked up directly into her eyes, from their dark depths, he could hear them pleading for him, wanting him, he leaned in longingly and was nearly inches away from her lips, when once again they kissed each other, it was almost bittersweet when Isabelle pushed away.

"Simon-" Her words were caught in her mouth. "I'm fine, please, this is enough for one day."

He couldn't help but agree seeing as the sun was already setting. She got up kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Simon didn't feel like leaving her alone. He was very intrigued by the reason why she kept on denying him, though he wholeheartedly felt she needed him, calling out in invisible tears of desperation. If there was nothing there then he was totally blind to what love and needing was. As he contemplated this, Isabelle had come out of the bathroom, freshened up and ready for a night's sleep.

"Simon!" she said with a start. "You're still here? I told you, I have no need of your services, goodnight." But he didn't budge, just sat there and grinned, Isabelle's unique but inviting scent floating off her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he chuckled and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she said. "You can stay, just stay on your side of the bed. If someone comes in…" she paused. "We just can't tell this to anyone, okay?"

Simon nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"Great. Goodnight, _Simon," _Isabelle said after she turned off the light and drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Izzy," Simon fell asleep soon after, not knowing of Isabelle's handing sneaking under the blanket for his grasp, as she held onto him, finding the energy to sleep peacefully that night.


End file.
